Akhirnya ku Mengerti
by Kyosuke Gunsho
Summary: Sebenarnya dengarkan dahulu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh kekasihmu kepadamu.


**Akhirnya ku Mengerti by Kyosuke Gunsho**

Ini adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt**

**AU, OOC, Typo ?, (Garing, Gaje ?)**

Inti Cerita : Orang yang kelihatannya diluar terlihat biasa – biasa saja tetapi saat kau benar – benar dekat dengannya kau akan tau bahwa di dalamnya tersimpan perasaannya yang benar – benar jarang kau ketahui.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review !

Happy Reading :D

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah dek kapal seperti biasa diriku hanya meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk melonggarkan otot – ototku ini. Sehabis berlatih di bawah dek kapal ini, otot – ototku terasa begitu kaku dan tak kuat untuk menggerakkannya.

Kusandarkan kepalaku, hingga diikuti oleh punggungku yang sangat lelah. Kuletakkan ketiga pedang kesayanganku di sebelah kiriku dan ku sandarkan pula di pagar dek yang sedang ku sandari.

Hari ini sudah malam. Kupandangi kerlap – kerlip bintang dilangit tak kusangka di kerlap – kerlip bintang itu ada sebuah bulang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan bulatan – bulatan kecil di dalam bulan tersebut. Kerlap – kerlip cahaya bintang itu semakin indah dengan di temani cahaya sinar bulan malam ini.

Mungkin semua orang sekarang ini sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya masing – masing. Tidak! sampai aku mendengar suara orang dari dalam kabin kapal. Sebuah suara yang indah yang mampu membuat suasana hati ini menjadi tentram.

Ya! Suara itu, suara nyanyian merdu yang selalu membayang – bayangiku. Suaranya begitu merdu menambah keindahan malam ini begitu lengkap dengan hadirnya suara yang ku dengar saat ini.

Mengingatkanku pada satu hari saat aku bertemu dengan dirinya. Di sebuah kota yang cukup ramai. Seperti biasa aku tersesat di sebuah lorong atau bisa disebut gang kecil. Aku mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang merdu yang membuatku menjadi semakin penasaran ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah bernyanyi.

Ku lihat sebentar dari sebuah dinding yang mampu menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Kulihat sosok seorang wanita yang cantik, dengan rambut sepanjang punggungnya dengan corak berwarna hitam kebiru – biruan. Gadis itu sangat mempesona meskipun di bagian dadanya tidak begitu mengembang (yang penting belakangnya tidak bolong)

Tiba –tiba Suara pintu terbuka membangunkan lamunanku. Kemudian sosok perempuan muncul dari belakang pintu itu. Sosok itu sudah tak asing bagiku. Tetapi kenapa dia keluar malam – malam begini ? Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Robin. Seorang gadis yang sangat senang sekali membaca buku – buku yang berisi tentang sejarah yang ada di dunia ini. Mungkin karena impiannya yaitu ingin menemukan sejarah 500 tahun yang lalu.

Robin yang sudah menyadari diriku duduk di dek kapal, dengan sigap dia memandang diriku dan mencoba untuk menghampiriku. Dia adalah kekasihku, ya kekasihku yang telah aku temui saat berada di sebuah gang kecil waktu pertama kali bertemu dahulu.

"Tuan Pendekar, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya robin kepadaku. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming ku arahkan wajahku ke bawah untuk tidak melihat wajah sang gadis itu yang begitu manis.

Aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi aku merasa sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi gadis itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Tuan Pendekar, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanyanya kembali kepadaku. Dan kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku sedang bersantai" itulah kata – kata spontan yang ku keluarkan.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk tidur ?" kata Robin kepadaku.

"Aku masih ingin disini"

"Bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu ?" tanyanya sambil sedikit membungkungkan badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Hn." Kemudian gadis itu duduk tetapi tidak duduk disampingku melainkan duduk diatas kakiku. Dan sekarang dia duduk di pangkuanku dengan badannya yang di dekatkan di badanku. Entah apa yang mau dia lakukan ? Tiba – tiba _chump _suara kecupan bibir yang mendarat pas di bibirku. Dan entah kenapa lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mencegahnya ? Apakah aku juga menginginkan ciuman itu darinya ?

Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya yang lembut tiba- tiba memegang kepala belakangku dan mendorongnya sedikit ke arah wajahnya, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirku kepada bibirnya. Aku pun tak ingin tinggal diam di perlakukan seperti ini.

Aku mencoba meraba punggungnya yang mempesona. Sedikit demi sedikit kunaikkan tangannku ke pundaknya. Lalu kulanjutkan dengan memegang belakang kepalanya. Lalu ku ikuti pula perbuatannya yang telah dilakukan kepadaku ku dorong sedikit kepalanya agar mulutku dan mulutnya bisa merasakan bekas apa yang telah dimakan.

Aku pun sedikit melumat bibirnya agar aku bisa merasakan makanan yang telah dimakannya. Ternyata dia habis minum teh dengan rasa ada sedikit strawbery yang masih membekas dibibirnya. Dia pun membalas perbuatanku, kemudian dia juga melumat bibirku yang sudah hampir mengering. Dia lumat begitu lembut membuat diriku menjadi sedikit mendesah. Aku sudah lupa apa yang sudah aku makan tadi. Tetapi sepertinya gadis ini menyukai rasa yang ada di bibirku ini.

Tanganku sedikit demi sedikit membuka _resleting _yang menutup pakaian luarnya. Pakaian itu telah mengganggu tampilan tumbuhnya yang sangat mempesona. Setelah ku buka _resletingnya _ku arahkan sedikit ke bawah bajunya. Hingga pundaknya yang putih yang belum pernah di sentuh orang lain. Hanya aku seorang saja yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tidak juga kepada si KOKI BODOH itu. '_Ciih kenapa aku memikirkannya ?'_

Kulanjutkan kegiatanku tadi sampai terlihat sebuat pakain lapisan kedua yang menutupi sebuah _'hmph' _anggota tubunya yang sungguh mempesona itu. Ingin ku segera melepaskan semuanya, tetapi itu terlalu cepat dan terlalu tergesa – gesa. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi meminta kalu ingin pakaiannya dibukakan lebih lebar lagi.

Kuhentikan kegiatanku sampai terlihat sebuah pakaian lapis kedua yang menutupi anggota badan gadis ini yang begitu rahasia. Tiba – tiba dia berhenti melumati bibirku. Sepertinya dia kelihatan kebingungan _'kenapa kok tiba – tiba berhenti?'_

Aku hanya memandangnya penuh dengan tatapan dingin. Kemudian aku pun memegang bibirnya dan kuusap bibirnya dengan jari manisku (bukan telunjuk loh). Aku sudah menyiapkan bibirku untuk memberi kecupan ke bibirnya lagi. Sebelum ku kecupkan bibirku ke bibirnya ku beri sedikit cairan ke bibirku. Ku usapkan lidahku ke bibir atas dan bibir bawah agar saat memberi kecupan tidak terasa hambar.

Dan _'chump' _ku berikan ciuman keduaku kepada bibir sang gadis yang ada di depanku. Dia pun tak mau diam, kemudain dia melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku pun tak mau kalah ku lumat ganti bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kemudian bibirnya tebuka dan tak mau lama lagi aku masukkan lidahku ke ruang yang amat lembab. Akan kujelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya itu. Dia pun menahan lidahku dengan lidahnyanya agar lidahku tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya kami pun beradu kekuatan lidah.

Ku angkatkan lidahku ke atas dengan sigap lidahnya juga ikut ke atas, kesamping juga ikut kesamping. Kemudian ku dorong lidahku kedalam mulutnya, lidah sang gadis pun tak sanggup menahan dan _'aaahkh' _suara desahan keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Dia sudah kalah atas pertarungan lidah tadi. Kujelajahi seluruh mulutnya dan ku gesek – gesekan lidahku ke gigi atas dan bawah. Tak lama selang waktu kemudian akupun membutuhkan nafas segar, begitupun sang gadis yang ada di depannku. Karena sedari tadi kami tak terasa menahan nafas saat bibir kami mulai mengecup.

Kupandangi wajah seseorang yang ku kenal yang selama ini sudah menjadi kekasihku ini. Dia pun tampak bahagia atas perbuatanku tadi. Tapi menurutku sampai disini saja, karena sekarang aku masih sedikit kesal kepadanya. Kemudian ku palingkan wajahku agar aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, meskipun wajahnya begitu menggoda.

Robin yang mengetahui dengan tingkah laku ku. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan memegang kedua pundakknya yang bajunya telah aku buka tadi. Kemudian dia mengucapkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau masih marah padaku ?" pertanyaan itulah yang dia lontarkan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku dan hendak beranjak pergi darinya.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu itu, karena malam ini begitu dingin" kataku kepada Robin yang ada di depannku.

"Tapi Zoro, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ?" tanya sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata yang mau menegalir ke pipinya.

"Sudahlah aku tak mau membicarakannya saat ini" jawabku. Sambil kunaikkan bajunya yang sudah aku buka tadi dan menutupnya kembali. Karena aku tidak tega kalau gadis yang ada di depankku ini tiba – tiba sakit.

Aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya dari kakiku yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuanku. Aku pun memindahkan tubuhya untuk berada disampingku. Dia pun masih terdiam tak henti menahan rasa sedihnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk udara malam ini begitu dingin" kataku sambil menggendongnya di depanku dengan kaki yang kutaruh di tangan kiriku dan punggungnya yang berada di tangan kananku (Bridal style). Kubawa dia masuk kekamarnya dan kemudian ku taruh dia atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar kamarnya dan ku tutup pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ku tutup aku mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya.

**Suasana Robin**

Robin masih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia menahan rasa sedih dan tak terasa air matanya sudah banyak yang mengalir. Dia menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya dahulu. Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tampan yang tingginya lebih sedikit tinggi dari Zoro. Sebetulnya dia adalah teman kerjanya, dan saat itu aku dan dia sangat begitu dekat seakan – seakan seperti sepasang kekasih. Waktu itu aku belum bertemu dengan Zoro. Setelah bertemu dengan Zoro dan memperkenalkan temanku ini kepadanya. Pertama temanku yang bernama Law ini sudah dianggap baik oleh Zoro. Tiba – tiba pada suatu hari aku membuat kesalahan.

**Memulai Ingatan Masa Lalu Robin**

Saat itu aku dan Law ingin pergi ke suatu acara paduan suara di Shabondy Park yang tempatnya cukup ramai. Sebelum aku keluar dengan Law, aku sudah bilang pada Zoro bahwa hari ini aku dengan temanku Law ini akan menonton pertunjukan yang di khususkan oleh kami. Agar saat nanti kami tampil, kami bisa tampil sedikit bagus dari penampilan yang telah kami lihat hari ini.

Zoro yang sudah menganggap Law sebagai temannya dan juga temanku tentu mengijinkan bahwa kalau aku dan Law hanya melihat penampilan penyanyi yang namanya sedang di bicarakan oleh orang – orang hari ini.

"Kau mau kemana Robin?" Kata Zoro kepadaku.

"Aku mau ke pertunjukkan malam ini, aku pergi dengan temanku Law" jawabku kepada Zoro.

"Baiklah hati – hati kau saat disana. Jangan malam – malam pulangnya" kata Zoro, dengan Robin yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi Zoro sedikit demi sedkit.

Aku pun tak lupa memberikan senyumanku kepada Zoro yang berarti bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja saat disana. Zoro yang melihatku hanya diam tak menanggapi responku seperti biasanya. Tetapi aku senang saat Zoro memandangku dengan perasaan yang begitu mencemaskan diriku.

Aku akhirnya pergi dengan Law menuju tempat penampilan penyanyi yang namanya sedang melejit, suaranya pun sudah banyak yang tau, apalagi dengan lagunya yang cukup membangkitkan semangat orang yang sedang menyaksikkan penampilannya. Penyanyi itu nama lengkapnya adalah Soul King Brook. Lagunya yang sudah tidak asing di telinga para _fansnya_ adalah **New World**.

Aku dan Law duduk dibangku baris ke Tiga dari depan bangku yang dekat dengan panggung acara. Tetapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku saat itu sudah diikuti oleh seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagiku. Orang itu sendiri adalah seorang yang aku sukai yaitu Zoro.

Zoro diam – diam mengikuti hingga sampai di sebuah gang kecil dengan sedikit penerangan dari lampu jalan. Aku dan Law pun menghentikkan langkah kami berdua untuk beristirahat sebentar. Duduk di samping kanan Law, dan berbicara tentang penampilan penyanyi tadi.

Law yang duduk disamping kiriku itu memandangku dengan penuh ketelitian. Lalu dia sedikit memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke kepalaku. Aku pun sedikit menjau dari Law tetapi tiba – tiba tangan kanan Law memegang kepalaku dan dia menahan kepalaku dan sedikit mendekatkannya ke kepalanya.

Law pun bertanya "Robin bolehkah aku menciummu ?"

Aku yang mendengarkan kata – kata dari Law hanya bisa bengong dan bingung atas perkataan Law. Aku pun hanya bertanya kepada temanku itu "Maksudmu apa ?" aku pun berkata seperti itu kepada Law.

Law hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Dia pun segera menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santai. "Ciuman ini hanya sebatas untuk mengetahui saja, apakah aku suka padamu atau tidak".

Aku pun hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala ke kiri, karena aku tak mengerti perkataan Law barusan. Law yang tau apa maksudku segera menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Tenang jika ciuman ini tidak membuat tubuhku begitu bergetar, atau bernafsu berarti aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa – apa kepadamu" Law menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sedikit senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan atas perkataan Law. Dan menyiapkan segala perasaan yang kuanggap Law itu hanya sebatas Teman. Sekali lagi hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan tak lama kemudian kami memajukan sedikit kepala kami agar kami bisa mendekatkan bibir kami dan mulai berciuman.

_**CHUMP ...**_

Suara kecil nan lembut itu terdengar hanya perasaan hampa dan hambar yang aku rasakan. Tidak ada perasaan apa – apa selama aku berciuman dengan Law. Mungkin Law juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tetapi Zoro yang sudah menjadi kekasihku itu melihat dari balik dinding yang sedikit menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak kelihatan olehku.

Mungkin Zoro sekarang dilanda oleh api kecemburuan. Tetapi aku melakukan ciuman ini ada alasannya juga. Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukannya dengan Law. Tetapi karena tujuan Law begitu aku pun menyetujuinya.

Sekitar Tiga menit aku sudah berciuman dengan Law. Dan aku pun butuh bernafas karena ciuman itu membuat aku kehilangan beberapa nafas yang tak mampu aku hirup. Seprtinya Law juga butuh sedikit nafas untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup ini. Aku pun tersenyum tipis kepada Law.

"Aku tak merasakan apa – apa saat berciuman denganmu tadi" kata Law kepadaku setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit mengambil nafas. Aku pun tersenyum lega, dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku untuk memberikan bahwa aku pun juga tidak merasakan apa – apa.

Aku dan Law pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk yang telah menghilangkan rasa lelah kami. Begitu pun dengan Zoro yang sudah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan segera menuju ke kapal.

Aku pun sudah berada di depan kapalku. Law pun segera beranjak pergi setelah mengantarku ke kapal yang sudah menjadi rumah bagi Kru Bajak Laut yang Kaptennya adalah Monkey D. Luffy.

**Akhir dari Ingatan Masa Lalu Robin**

Aku pun segera tidur dan menunggu hari esok tiba.

Malam yang panjang sudah berganti dengan pagi yang cukup cerah. Kubuka sedikit mataku dan ku lihat jam beker yang ada dimejaku. Dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul Tujuh lebih Lima menit. Segera ku rebahkan tubuhku dan sedikit ku tarik ke atas atas agar terasa lega. Ku buka jendela dan tirai yang menutupi cahaya mentari untuk masuk ke kamarku. Dan aku pun langsung menuju ke Kamar Mandi untuk membersihkan badanku.

Zoro yang sudah dari Pukul Enam dan langsung menuju ruang olah raganya. Dengan penuh keringat dia mengangkat barbel yang beratnya Dua Ratus Kilogram dengan tangan di bawah dan kaki berada diatas dengan barbelnya tadi. Dia pun melakukan _push up _dengan tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya.

Aku pun setelah membersihkan badan segera mencari Zoro dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya kejadian pada malam itu. Pertama ku cari dikamarnya. Ternyata dikamarnya tidak ada. Langsung aku menuju tempat latihannya. Dan benar kutemukan dia disana.

Aku pun segera mendekatinya. Zoro yang sudah tau akan kedatanganku dengan cepat dia memberhentikkan kegiatannya. Zoro hanya memandang dingin ke arahku. Aku pun sedikit memberikan senyuman khasku kepadanya. Kami pun duduk dibangku yang ada di samping tempat latihannya tadi. Aku pun duduk di samping kanan Zoro.

"Kau kesini mau apa ?" tanya Zoro kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian waktu aku berciuman dengan temanku Law" jawabku dengan penuh terbata – bata.

Zoro hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau tau apa yang barusan aku bicarakan. Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya mengerti apa maksudku. Kemudian aku memegang kepalanya dan ku kecup bibirnya. Setelah ku kecup akhirnya Zoro mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku jelaskan kepadanya.

"Zoro, aku dan Law itu tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Ciuman kami itu adalah hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa apakah aku dan Law punya perasaan saling suka atau tidak"

Setelah ku jelaskan panjang lebar akhirnya Zoro mengerti apa yang sedang aku jelaskan. Zoro yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu hanya bisa diam dan tak ingin menambah panjang permasalahan mereka. Dia hanya tidak ingin ciuman Robin itu di berikan kepada orang lain. Tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk Zoro seorang.

Akhirnya Law dan Zoro pun kembali saling menyapa dan saling menghargai satu sama lain. Ikatan persahabatan mereka pun semakin dekat bagaikan seperti saudara sendiri, begitu pun hubunganku dengan Zoro aku pun merasa semakin diperhatikan dan semakin di buat seperti Ratu oleh Zoro. Perbuuatannya itu membuat diriku menjadi lebih sayang dan tidak ingin Zoro meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Law bergabung sebentar di kapal kami untuk menumpang untuk ke sebuah pulau yang ingin di singgahi Law. Sang Kapten Luffy pun tak keberatan karena Law adalah teman Robin berarti juga teman kita semua.

**.**

**Akhirnya Fic yang saya simpan ini bisa di letakkan di Fanfic saya.**

**Mohon maaf bila Gaje (emang iya sih)**

**Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan Review :) :D**

**Ganbatte untuk buat Fanfic kalian ya :D !**


End file.
